Reminiscing
by aelitacodelyoko
Summary: They're older. Way older, but they're still together. They promised to love each other to the end. They promised they'd never leave each other. Can they keep that promise


**I got bored with No Matter What They Say  
I didn't know what I was supposed to write  
There are certain things that relate to my other stories  
If you haven't read them, some aspects might confuse you a bit.  
Hopefully you'll read my other stories  
If not, oh well  
Enjoy**

**Reminiscing **

**Oneshot**

An elderly lady slowly made her way to her window and looked out. The sun was almost setting on this fall day. The crisp breeze blew in on her face giving her goose bumps up and down her arms. She sat down at the window bench that was under her window. She turned back to her room. Her bed was already turned down for that night. She got tired more and more often. Next to her bed was a nightstand, upon which sat a lamp and the book she was currently reading. In front of her bed, on the opposite wall was her dresser and mirror. All of her pictures were sitting up on it, the people frozen forever in the age they had been. One showed her and her four friends back in grade school. They were standing in front of a factory that they always went to. She remembered it almost too well. As well as she remembered the factory itself, she remembered the world inside it. That virtual world that she had been in for years. Next to that picture was one of her and more of her friends and enemies, or maybe they were acquaintances now. They were at a resort or hotel, whatever you wanted to call it. They had their snow clothes on and ski sticks in hand. She could still recall all of their names: Sissi, Hiroki, William, Herve, Nicholas, and especially her friends: Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Jared, and Odd. Next to that picture was her wedding picture. It was the one where she was kissing the groom and her bridesmaids and groomsmen were all smiling and applauding. To the left of that was the picture of Yumi and Ulrich's family. They were all smiling. Of course they had all grown since that picture. That was when Yumi and Ulrich were still young and Kasha was only 5. By now, Kasha has her own family and Yumi and Ulrich were grandparents. They still came around to visit though. Next to that picture was her own family photo. It was from a while ago, when she was still young and when her twins were still small. Estelle was waving at the camera and smiling, her blonde and pink hair blowing into her face, and Conor was smiling with his face covered in chocolate. The memory of that day still made her smile. By now, both of her kids had grown up and left the house. Conor already has one son who is 3, and Estelle has 2 girls who are 6 and 2. They also visit occasionally. In front of that picture was a picture of her and her friends more recently, but not too recent. It showed her and her husband along with her kids. It also showed Yumi and Ulrich and their daughter. Jeremie was also in the picture.

Suddenly she was woken from her memories as her husband walked in the room. His blond hair was now streaked with gray, but you could still see the purple as well. His stupid smile still lit up the room and worked its way strait into her heart. He went and sat next to her, bringing her a cup of hot chocolate, like he did most nights.

"Thank you, Odd," she said and smiled, taking the cup with one hand. With the other she brushed her shoulder-length hair behind her ear. It was gray now, but you could still see the pink as well. "Thank you so much."

"It's just a cup of hot chocolate," he said and smiled. "I do this every night."

"No, not for the hot chocolate. Thanks for everything over the years. Thanks for the wonderful walks along the beaches. Thanks for the random trips to my favorite restaurants. Thanks for giving me the greatest kids in the world. Thanks for being there when I was sick. Thanks for everything over the years." She pulled her pink bathrobe up because it had slipped off her shoulder.

"I am glad to have been at you're service, princess," Odd said and smiled at her.

"You haven't called me that in years," she said and smiled back at him. She leaned on to him and put her head onto his shoulder.

"Maybe, I should call you that more often."

"Maybe, you should."

They turned and watched the sunset together. They watched the sky turn a bright shade of red, then pink, and then turn dark. The skyline went dark and the stars came out. They finished their hot chocolate and set it down on the window seat as they got up. Aelita went over to her bed and sat on the side. Odd went and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Odd," she said and smiled at him, thinking.

"Alright, I'm confused. What did I do this time? Why am I being thanked?" he asked, perplexed.

"It's just, I was thinking. You saved me. Remember, back when we were young and we still went into that infernal virtual world. You saved me," Aelita started.

"Now, wait. I didn't do that and you know it. Jeremie did that."

"Well, technically, he freed me from that world, but, Odd, _you __**freed**_ me. You taught me to be myself. You let me do what I want. You taught me to have fun. You've given me that. You've given me the will to be. I know Jeremie might have gotten me out of that accursed death trap, but you fought for me there, and you fought for me here. You've always known what I've wanted, and you've always tried to give it to me. You've given me the best 57 years of my life. It's hard to believe that I'm 71. I've learned so much from you. You saved me, in every way a person can be saved. You gave me a reason to go on fighting and living. I love you, and if I had to do my life over, I wouldn't change a thing because if I hadn't gone into Lyoko, I wouldn't have met you."

"Oh, Aelita, I didn't even try for half of that. You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love you so much. Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just was reminiscing today and I just wanted to tell you before I forgot…or something happened…to one of…us," she said and turned her head down.

Odd looked her in the eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to one of us, not for a long time. You hear me? Nothing."

"Sure, Odd. I hear you."

Odd turned to her and kissed her on the lips. "You won't be leaving me for a long time because if you leave me, I'm just going to have to leave with you." He kissed her again. Then they turned and lied down in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both fell asleep. Little did he know that she wouldn't wake up in the morning, and he would will himself not to wake up. The descended into their dreams together, and would live in the land of sleep for the rest of eternity.

_**Flashback in their dreams**_

_"Yumi, I'm nervous!" Aelita squealed, fixing her white dress again. In her hair she wore a tiara with a veil hanging from it. "I'm not sure if I can go through with this yet. I mean you and Ulrich are perfect for each other, and…."_

_"You'll be fine. Everyone's always nervous on their wedding day," Yumi said and gave her a reassuring smile. "You look great, princess. Now, we don't want to keep Odd waiting."_

_Aelita nodded and walked out of her dressing room. She was met by Kasha who was 3, Yumi's mother, and Sissi. Yumi's mother gave her a quick hug and ran up to take her seat. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Hiroki were already up taking their places as groomsmen. The wedding march began and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. First went Sissi, followed quickly by Yumi. Then Kasha slowly stumbled her way down the aisle throwing her flowers everyway she could. Finally, it was Aelita's turn. She slowly walked down the aisle toward Odd, and all of her friends and their relatives. _

_**Fast foreword**_

_"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said and shut his book. Odd turned back Aelita's veil and leaned her back kissing her in a dip. All of the people in the crowd applauded and stood for the recession. Aelita and Odd walked quickly back down the aisle under all the rice the people were throwing and into a limo waiting at the entrance of the church. It would take them to the reception. It had big white letters painted across the back that read: Just Married. Odd stepped in first, and then helped Aelita in. He shut the door quickly and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. _

_"I'll love you for the rest of our lives. I'll love you until we die together, and I'll love you even after we die. Aelita, I'll love you forever. I promise you that."_

_"I have and always will love you. Until death do us part."_

_"Hopefully that won't happen for a long, long time."_

_"It'll never be long enough. I never want to be away from you."_

_"You won't have to. If you leave me, I'm just going to have to leave with you," he said and smiled and kissed her again, just when the door was opened and Ulrich pulled them out of the limo. _

_"Save it for the honeymoon!" He said and the guests laughed. _

**I hope you enjoyed  
Review please!**

**I'll love you forever!**


End file.
